magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 26
Act 26 is the twenty-sixth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered August 16, 2016. Summary After being pulled into the vortex, the girls attempt to find a way to escape and save the world. Kat, Morgan, Kennedy, and Rowan's perspectives are seen. Plot Kat awakens in an oasis area of the vortex, she feels like she's being watched and has small rocks thrown at her by an unknown force. After seeing the attacker flee into a tree, she shakes it and finds the fairy-like creature, Lailalla, and befriends her. While attempting to search for a way to escape, Rajani attacks and unleashes the Water Titan. Kat and Lailalla work together to defeat the monster and leave together through a portal. Morgan and Kennedy reunite and travel together, searching for their friends. Morgan stops and apologizes to Kennedy for avoiding her since their kiss, finally confronting her feelings and admitting her fears due to her parent's divorce. Kennedy suggests that should they start a relationship, they keep it a secret to help with her fears but Morgan tells her no, saying that should anything happen between them, she wouldn't want to keep it a secret. As the pair continues on, they are separated and attacked by Rajani and their respective Titans. The Light Titan taunts Kennedy with her continuous worrying, asking her why she only worries for other and never thinks of herself. She then continued to chant "worry" at her until Kennedy was overwhelmed and unleashed a powerful attack on the Titan, destroying her. She thought to go back for Morgan but the floor started to fall out from under her so she was forced to go through a portal to escape. Morgan was taunted as well, the Earth Titan calling her reckless, carefree, and stupid. After accepting that she was everything it said, remembering moments in the past year that she'd acted those ways, she admitted that she was also fierce and strong, unleashing her strongest attack on the Titan and destroying it. Kennedy's portal led her to Rowan, who was still blaming herself for everything. Oculos appeared and told Rowan that she should blame herself before summoning the Darkness Titan, who blinded the twins with darkness and relentlessly slashed them. Rowan used her crystal's power over darkness to find the Titan and destroy him. They took on Oculos next, finally unleashing their Special Weapons - Dawnstar and Duskstar - and destroying him. Hecate watched her strongest general fall, cursing the Guardians. Elsewhere in the vortex, Keira and Aasim reunited and came across six portals showing the other girl's adventures in the vortex. They turned, noticing a seventh portal and entered it, being beckoned into it by Rajani. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Zvory as Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani and Lailalla *DamianMarx as Oculos Notes * Last appearance of Oculos.